


Воспоминание

by amtelious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amtelious/pseuds/amtelious
Summary: Гарри и Северус вспоминают смешной эпизод из жизни Поттера, благодаря которому (отчасти, разумеется) они стали парой.





	Воспоминание

— А помнишь, как о моих чувствах к тебе узнал Дамблдор? — спросил Гарри у своего мужа со смешинками в глазах и искренней улыбкой на лице.  
— О, такое трудно забыть, — Северус, улыбаясь, воспроизвёл в своих мыслях этот поистине эпичный момент, подсмотренный им с помощью легилименции у Гарри за пару дней до помолвки.

_Ретроспектива_

       Гарри, втайне влюбленный в Снейпа, самоудовлетворялся в общей душевой, представляя себе мрачного профессора, поставив на дверь Заглушающие чары.

  
      Следует сказать, что после победы Героям войны выделили отдельные комнаты в Хогвартсе, но Герои предпочли жить по двое, так как все ещё не отошли после Битвы за Хогвартс, несмотря на то, что прошло уже пять месяцев. Соответственно, и душ делили только с соседом по комнате. А жил Гарри Поттер с Драко Малфоем, ведь Герми с Роном решили жить вместе, им этого запретить не могли — они уже полтора года как совершеннолетние. А с Драко они после войны подружились и стали проводить вдвоём большую часть времени.  
      Юный аристократ ещё спал, не царское это дело - вставать рано утром в субботу, поэтому Спаситель магического мира не боялся быть застуканным за постыдным занятием. Кстати, Малфой-младший вовсю поддерживал гаррину увлечённость Мастером Зелий, потому что он довольно хорошо знал крёстного и мог с уверенностью сказать — он очень хороший и надёжный человек, в чем и уверял Национального Героя.

  
     Поттер, когда накладывал Заглушающие, видимо напутал что-то с заклинанием и получилось так, что он не слышал того, что происходило за дверью, а не наоборот. Но юнощаша не заметил ошибки, так как был уже очень возбуждён. Когда Гарри подходил к финалу, он выкрикнул:  
— Да-а!  
     И вошёл Дамблдор. Так как он, стоя за дверью, уже успел несколько раз позвать Поттера и, услышав приглашение войти (по крайней мере, он принял это за приглашение), открыл дверь. А Гарри, сильно увлеченный собой, не заметил директора и кончил, выкрикнув имя профессора зельеварения школы чародейства и волшебства.  
     Дамблдор сразу понял — к кому это относилось, ведь в Магической Британии имя очень редкое — Северус. Он не стал возмущаться и напоминать о недопустимости отношений между профессором и учеником: они оба были одинокими, нуждающимися в человеческом тепле, мальчиками. Для директора они всегда так и останутся мальчиками, пусть одному из «мальчиков» уже стукнуло тридцать восемь. Он был рад, что у них наладились отношения; пусть и не дружеские, но уже доверительные.  
     Гарри, как только увидел, что перед ним стоит Дамблдор и почесывает бороду, залился краской и прижал полотенце к причинному месту.  
— Простите, — пропыхтел красный, как маков цвет, Национальный Герой.  
— О, Гарри, мальчик мой, не стоит смущаться, молодость прекрасна во всех своих проявлениях, — попытался успокоить донельзя смущенного подростка Дамблдор, улыбаясь. — Прости, не хотел ставить тебя в неловкое положение. Зайди ко мне в кабинет, как будешь готов, — сказал директор, открыл дверь и, не поворачиваясь, добавил:  
— И, Северус — отличный выбор! — повернулся, подмигнул и удалился, оставив ошарашенного Поттера наедине с собой.

_Конец ретроспективы_

— Каждый раз, когда вспоминаю, хочется сквозь землю провалиться! Так было стыдно, эх… — глядя на вновь смущенное лицо, Северус засмеялся.  
— Долго ты ещё краснеть будешь при упоминании этой истории, м? — спросил Мастер Зелий, обнимая своего любимого.  
— Долго, — буркнул Поттер-Снейп, уткнувшись в плечо самого дорогого существа на земле. — Люблю тебя.  
— И я тебя, — ответил Северус шёпотом, ещё крепче прижимая к себе своё лохматое чудо.


End file.
